


Practice Makes Perfect

by aural_stimulatn



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aural_stimulatn/pseuds/aural_stimulatn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Renee in happier times. Kate is feeling playful, and Renee can't wait to see what tricks she has up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forgetthatkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=forgetthatkiss).



“What the hell kind of question is that?” Renee exclaimed, leaning away from Kate to give her a dubious look.

“What? It’s a reasonable thing for me to want to know, besides, you said I could ask you anything. So you have to answer. Have you ever paid for sex?” Kate smirked as she watched her girlfriend squirm.

“Of course not,” Renee said emphatically, standing up from the couch where they’d been sitting together. She spun to face Kate. “What made you ask that?”

Kate shrugged. “Curiosity, I guess.” She pulled her legs up underneath herself on the couch, her grin was still wide as she watched Renee pace in front of her.

“I mean, I hope you’re not saying you think I would _need_ to, because trust me—”

Kate laughed out loud this time. “It’s nothing like that, stop being so damn sensitive! I was just wondering, you know, you hear stories about this cop and that DA, always getting busted with some little hot thing that they pay for—I was just curious if the women did it too … I wouldn’t judge you, you know, I mean, as long as you’re not still seeing her _now_ …”

Renee glared at Kate, and finally her gaze softened. She knew she was being teased. Kate liked to press her buttons and then play off her reactions. She decided the best response would be to give Kate exactly what she wanted. “You’re funny,” she said, taking a seat in an armchair across the room from her lover. “No, I never ‘paid for sex.’ But I guess you could say I’ve had more than my fair share of lap dances.”

It was Kate’s turn to be shocked. She leaned forward on the couch, her oversized USMA sweater falling off one shoulder. “Oh _really_?? Please tell!”

“It’s not a big deal, really. Harvey sort of started a tradition a few years ago on his birthday, getting a bunch of guys from Central to go to a strip club. He’s my partner, so I offered to DD, and one of the guys bought me a lap dance as a joking ‘thank you.’ The guys got a big kick out of it, so now when we go, someone always buys me one, whether I’m DD or not.”

Kate laughed hysterically, her wild red hair flying. “Oh, my god! If they only knew!”

Renee shook her head emphatically. “It was never like that, seriously! Trust me, with a whole room of guys pointing and gawking, it’s really hard to … enjoy it.” She shrugged. “That whole scene is not my speed.”

“Maybe they just didn’t pick the right girl,” Kate teased, “Because, Renee, I find it really hard to believe that having a pretty girl writhing in your lap doesn’t turn you on.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Renee said, laughing.

Kate’s eyes suddenly narrowed with a mischievous glint. “I have an idea,” she said, hopping up from the couch. “Give me, like, five minutes, and _don’t move_ from that chair.”

“Wait—what are you doing?” Renee called after Kate, but she’d already disappeared into her bedroom and didn’t answer. _Christ, what did I start here?_ she thought, both a little afraid of and excited about the answer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Kate reemerged, she was wearing clothes that Renee had never seen before. A tight red sequined camisole only partially covered a lacy black bra, and her black miniskirt was so short it failed to cover the tops of her thigh-high fishnet stockings. She stood at the other end of the room, fifteen feet away from Renee, allowing her to take in the sight.

Renee laughed nervously. “What are you doing—where did you even get all of this?”

Kate just smiled confidently from the other end of the room. “I think you lied when you said that scene ‘isn’t your speed.’ I intend to prove you wrong.” Casually, she walked toward Renee, making sure to slowly spin around as she got closer. “Well, how do I look?”

Renee stopped laughing as Kate approached. Her words caught in her throat. “You … look … _amazing_ ,” she managed, her eyes wide as Kate spun in front of her. In the back, the skirt covered Kate’s ass just barely, the top exposed her toned shoulders and arms, framing her in an altogether different light that Renee wasn’t used to at all. She wasn’t complaining, though.

As she neared closer, Kate tapped a remote control on the coffee table without looking at it. Instantly, soft music filled the penthouse, coming from hidden speakers in the walls. Renee was impressed by the slick move and slowly drew in her breath as Kate got closer.

Without speaking, Kate reached out a hand to touch Renee’s shoulder with just her fingertips and then began to slowly circle the armchair, dragging her fingers across Renee’s back, and then finally to the other shoulder as she stood in front of Renee again. She tugged gently, bidding Renee to sit forward in the chair.

As Renee complied, Kate ran her hands from Renee’s shoulders to her hips, then down her thighs, keeping her face close to Renee’s—close enough for a kiss, although she wouldn’t let that happen. Renee shuddered against the contact, all of her senses fully aware of the game Kate was playing.

Without warning, Kate jumped onto the chair, kneeling on either side of Renee’s lap. Running one hand down Renee’s back, the other on her neck, she pulled Renee’s head close to her chest almost—but not quite—touching her breasts. As she let go, she ground her hips downward, into Renee’s. Still grinding, she used her now free hands to peel off the sequined cami and subsequently touch the newly exposed skin.

Renee reached out to touch as well, but Kate smacked her hand away and leaned up, breaking the contact of their hips. “Ah-ah,” Kate growled into Renee’s ear, once again skillfully making sure that her breasts were close to Renee’s face, “You should know the rules by now. The girl can touch herself, and the girl can touch you, but you can’t touch the girl.”

As she pulled back, Renee saw that Kate’s eyes were wild. She was really enjoying this. Renee had to admit, she was as well, even if she had to deal with the torture of not being able to touch, which is what she wanted more than anything. “I understand,” she whispered, watching as Kate traced the lace of her bra, ran her hands down her own tight abs, down and back up the insides of her stocking-clad thighs.

Deftly, Kate snaked behind Renee in the chair, wrapping her arms around Renee’s stomach and allowing one hand to trail underneath Renee’s t-shirt. With her legs wrapped around Renee’s lower half, she brought a heel sharply between Renee’s legs, causing Renee to gasp sharply. “Heyy, the girls at the club never did _that_ ,” she said.

“Shhh, don’t talk,” Kate’s voice was directly in Renee’s ear again, and her hips and breasts pressed firmly against Renee’s back. Her heel continued to rub Renee at the seam of her jeans, relentlessly. “Just try to relax, and enjoy. There’s no ‘guys’ here to see. It’s just you and me.”

With that, Kate made her way back to the front of the chair, ignoring Renee’s groan at the loss of contact. Stepping backwards off the chair she held Renee’s eyes with a wicked grin as she slowly unhooked and discarded her bra. Her hands lightly played with her breasts, only for a moment, before moving on to the skirt. “Do you want me to take this off, too?” she asked innocently, laughing as Renee nodded emphatically. Kate shook her head. “You know, I don’t think I’m going to. I kinda like this skirt. I will give you _some_ thing, though …” her voice trailed off as she reached underneath the skirt, hooking her finger on the black lacy underwear that had been underneath. After she stepped out of them, she twirled them on her finger for a second. “So, where was I? … Ah yes, I remember now.”

Discarding the underwear, Kate hopped back on the chair, now wrapping her legs around Renee’s waist from the front. She leaned back, her body flat between Renee’s legs and arms on the floor for leverage, and resumed the grinding from before. With this new position, the contact was more intimate for each of them, and they both let out a groan as Kate continued to build the pressure. Renee could tell that the dance was having an unexpected affect on Kate as well.

Eventually Kate pulled herself back up so that she was face to face with Renee and knelt, straddling her. She ran her fingers through Renee’s hair as she pressed close to her. With her lips nearly on Renee’s ear, she groaned softly, then said, “I changed my mind. You can touch me.”

Renee wasn’t that easily fooled. “Oh, I see,” she teased, “Glad to know I ‘can.’ I’m actually good right now, unless you wanna tell me what it is that you _really_ mean.”

Kate groaned again, sitting up and pushing her breasts almost into Renee’s face. She grabbed Renee’s hand with her own and placed it on her thigh. “I mean I need you to touch me. I need you to touch me _now. Please._ ”

Renee ran her hands down the back of Kate’s thighs, over the stockings, then back to her ass, feeling it through the thin fabric. “You know I’ll give you what you want when you ask nicely,” she goaded. “Is this the kind of touch you were looking for?” As she spoke, her hands continued upward, slowly rubbing the small of her back.

Kate pushed away from Renee just enough to create some space between them. Her eyes were wide, close to pleading. She grabbed for Renee’s hand again, placing it on the front of the skirt. “I had something else in mind. _Please_.”

Renee raised an eyebrow and laughed. Kate could be very demanding, but Renee loved every minute of it. She gave in and slipped her hand between Kate’s legs. She gasped as Kate jerked into her hand at the first touch. Her fingers slid through the folds of Kate’s sex with ease. “ _Ba_ by, you really do need this, don’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” Kate managed, her hands still clenched in Renee’s hair, head resting on Renee’s shoulder. She jerked again as Renee found her clit, pressing slow, lazy circles with skilled fingers.

Wrapping her free hand around Kate’s waist for support, Renee entered her slowly at first, winning a small cry of pleasure as Kate arched backward.

“Do you want more?” she asked, and then watched Kate’s face. Eyes wrenched closed, biting her bottom lip, head rolled to the side—all she could do was nod. Renee couldn’t help but notice, in this moment how incredibly young Kate looked. But she complied, adding another finger and allowing Kate to set her own pace. The miniskirt rode up to Kate’s waist, looking more like a belt than a skirt. Neither of them cared.

As Kate’s orgasm built, they both frantically increased their pace. Renee found Kate’s clit again with her thumb—Kate clenched her fists on Renee’s t-shirt as the orgasm hit her with tremendous force. “ _Renee_ …”

After several minutes had passed, Kate sat up straight, facing Renee once more. “Well? How did I do?”

Renee laughed. “You mean the lap dance? It was _very_ nice. I’d give you high marks all around. Except for professionalism. That could use some work.”

Kate shot her a confused look. “What exactly do you mean by ‘professionalism?’”

“Well, you started out in good form, playing by the rules and all, but by the end, you were essentially _writhing_ in my lap, begging me to fuck you, still in your stockings and skirt and everything,” Renee tried, and failed, to hide her nearly ear-to-ear grin.

Kate laughed. “Oh, that. I guess I’ll have to work on that.”

Renee shrugged. “I’m not complaining, or anything.”

“I am,” Kate said, tugging at the bottom of Renee’s shirt, “Because you’re still wearing far too many clothes. Can we fix that?”

“Oh, I think we can,” Renee replied, pulling her shirt off over her head. “We can fix that right now, actually.”


End file.
